<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I mean it's actually you. Like, you're really...him. by mostmagicalf_kingunicorn41_43110</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24081778">I mean it's actually you. Like, you're really...him.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mostmagicalf_kingunicorn41_43110/pseuds/mostmagicalf_kingunicorn41_43110'>mostmagicalf_kingunicorn41_43110</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>TharnType Cyber Saga ((Dialogue Challenge)) [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TharnType the Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>But we still love him, Cute, Dialogue-Only, First Meetings, Flirting, Flustered Type Thiwat Phawattakun, Heavy flirting, M/M, Text Conversation, Texting, Tharn Thara Kirigun is a Smug Bastard, you know the drill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:21:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,193</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24081778</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mostmagicalf_kingunicorn41_43110/pseuds/mostmagicalf_kingunicorn41_43110</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>So Tharn and Type accidentally meet in real life (!!!) and because Tharn hasn't seen Type's face yet, he doesn't even recognize him. So yea....</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tharn Thara Kirigun/Type Thiwat Phawattakun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>TharnType Cyber Saga ((Dialogue Challenge)) [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1734628</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>307</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Um yes? It's really me, haha.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey! Hows everyone doing? Welcome to part 3. Hope you like it. Just a small lil continuation fic to keep the story going. Oh and a thank you to everyone who requested I keep writing, you guys are the best I swear &lt;3 You already kno: Dialogue only, no description. Even though I have to say, this particular addition straight. up. *murdered* me. I wanted to give you all the details so bad! I'm still proud of what I've done and I hope you enjoy &lt;3</p>
<p>Um, I will be posting a chapter 2 for this 3rd part. I had something written on the side for a possible part 4 but a) idk if you guys would want that and b) I felt like I should give u dudes a little treat for being so sweet and kind to me as we go through this series together.</p>
<p>Another reason I decided not to post this bonus chapter as a piece of part 4 is bc it doesn't drive the plot, it's just a cute little side story. But I really like it, and who says something has to be plot heavy to be good? Cute fluff is good too.</p>
<p>Please look forward to chapter 2 coming soon! ((Unless of course, you're reading this in the future and ch. 2 is already posted, in which case, go ahead and read it now!))</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p><br/>
My Tharn 🌙</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> <br/>
u mean you don't want me to take care of you? bby let me treat you like the king u r</p>
<p><br/>
Would u stop? M not a fuckin king</p>
<p><br/>
No? Something else maybe? Aww my sweet little prince 💖</p>
<p><br/>
Literally no. Stop</p>
<p><br/>
Anything you want, princess ;)</p>
<p><br/>
cALL ME PRINCESS AGAIN AND I'LL STAB U W A SCREWDRIVER!!</p>
<p><br/>
Cant stab me w myself bby XP</p>
<p>hahA! See what I did there??</p>
<p>Babe?</p>
<p>It's cause I wanna fuck u</p>
<p><br/>
YEAH I GOT IT SHUTTHEFUCKUP!!!</p>
<p><br/>
Hahaha goodnight my prince 🌙</p>
<p><br/>
Night 🌙</p>
<p>Tharn.</p>
<p>Hey.</p>
<p>u awake rn?</p>
<p><br/>
Fr u bby? Always ;)</p>
<p><br/>
Ok. its like 2.30 but go off ig</p>
<p><br/>
Hahaha :) What's up angel?</p>
<p>Type?</p>
<p>bby u ok?</p>
<p>Why am I on read?</p>
<p>What's going on?</p>
<p><br/>
No, its nothing. I just can't sleep</p>
<p>I need you to help me</p>
<p><br/>
Oh of course beautiful</p>
<p>I'm always here fr u</p>
<p>What do you need? Do you just wanna talk till you pass out?</p>
<p>I'm good w that but try not to run too late. You need your rest kitten</p>
<p><br/>
It's not about just not being able to sleep</p>
<p>I can't sleep bc</p>
<p>Bc I have something to tell you.</p>
<p>Something important</p>
<p><br/>
Yeah?</p>
<p>Ok</p>
<p>You go ahead and tell me Type</p>
<p>I'm right here for you. Always</p>
<p><br/>
Promise?</p>
<p><br/>
Yes bunnybaby. Absolutely</p>
<p>I'm yours</p>
<p><br/>
Ok</p>
<p>Well</p>
<p>Fuck this is so hard to say</p>
<p><br/>
It's okay, take ur time</p>
<p>Breathe slow.</p>
<p>I'm proud of u honey 💖</p>
<p><br/>
Ok.</p>
<p>Tharn I saw you.</p>
<p>In real life.</p>
<p>Last week</p>
<p>And it wasn't some guy who looked like you. this time it was you</p>
<p>I saw you</p>
<p><br/>
Wait are u serious?? Type don't break my heart baby please</p>
<p><br/>
No, I'm serious.</p>
<p>I saw you</p>
<p><br/>
Oh my god!!!!!</p>
<p>Tftftftfffffffff?!?!?!?????</p>
<p>When?? Where??? What was I doing? What were you doing?</p>
<p>What day?</p>
<p>What time??</p>
<p>Gumdrop?</p>
<p><br/>
You didn't tell me you worked in a music shop. I thought you had a degree in Business Economics</p>
<p><br/>
The shop? U saw me at the--</p>
<p>Holy shit</p>
<p>Well yes Business Econ. But I also double majored in Music</p>
<p>I opened the shop with my old band mate Tum our last year of school</p>
<p><br/>
You were in a band? That's so cheesy.</p>
<p><br/>
You kno it bby ;)</p>
<p>But what were you doing at the shop? What was I doing? What day was it? What were we both wearing?</p>
<p><br/>
I can't tell you. I can't tell you any of that</p>
<p><br/>
Oh.</p>
<p>Can I ask why?</p>
<p><br/>
Bc I don't want you to figure out who I am</p>
<p><br/>
What do you mean? Figure it out? Are you saying I'd recognize you? Or remember you?</p>
<p><br/>
I think you would. I spoke to you for a little bit.</p>
<p>You were very nice krub :)</p>
<p>you really knew what you were talking about w all the specifications and the brands and stuff</p>
<p><br/>
FUCKING WHAT? YOURE TELLING ME I HAD A WHOLE CONVERSATION ABOUT MUSIC WITH MMY FUTURE WIFE AND I DIDN'T EVEN KNKW IT?!?!??? FUCK ME!!</p>
<p><br/>
And you're more handsome up close. Your selfies didn't prepare me right</p>
<p><br/>
Holy shit I think I just peed a little MY CRUSH just TOLD ME that he thinks IM HANDSOME!!!!!!!</p>
<p>💞💖💕💖💕💘💞💝💕💖💕💘💘💕💞</p>
<p>M so in love w u it hurts. It physically hurts. I love you so much</p>
<p>I can't believe i saw you. I spoke to you</p>
<p>I'm such a fckin idiot</p>
<p><br/>
Nononono it's me.</p>
<p>I didn't tell you who I was.</p>
<p><br/>
Baby why? I can't even believe this. I wanna meet you so bad with all of my heart. And now I know I already have</p>
<p>Fuck</p>
<p>Messing with my heart everyday</p>
<p>N'Type</p>
<p><br/>
Yes?</p>
<p><br/>
Why didn't you tell me who you were that day? Why can't you tell me now?</p>
<p><br/>
Because I haven't ever had this kind of relationship w anyone else before</p>
<p>Clearly</p>
<p><br/>
But sweetheart it's me. I'm ur Tharn.</p>
<p><br/>
I know! But it's more than that! Its everything we are</p>
<p>I dont even know what we are</p>
<p>I'd never sent a raunchy photo to anyone before we met</p>
<p>I think the most I sent before you was a topless pic once and it was an accident</p>
<p>I was never comfortable talking about sex before but w u its like easy. Embarrassing as fuck. But easy </p>
<p>And I like how i can text you for hours and hours and forget what I'm doing</p>
<p>You've made me late to more things these past three months than i ever have been my whole life. i used to be a responsible person!</p>
<p>Like *why* and *how* can u make me laugh and feel so happy but at the same time make me wanna take off my clothes and fuck u hard?</p>
<p>That's never happened before.</p>
<p>All my other relationships was one or the other</p>
<p>I dont blush.</p>
<p>I meant it when I told u that. U make me blush every day! Like wtf, I don't get flustered easily! But w u it's like fuck logic</p>
<p>I hate you but I can't stand it when I'm not talking to you.</p>
<p>You're the biggest source of my headaches and smiles. And I think about us all the time</p>
<p>I guess what I'm trying to say is, I've never gotten with someone I wasn't willing to lose</p>
<p>And Tharn, I'm not willing to lose you</p>
<p><br/>
Type you have to know that was the sweetest, sexiest thing I've ever read in my life.</p>
<p>Like I'm totally hard right now, but I can't stop smiling. Like my heart has a hard-on too</p>
<p><br/>
You idiot</p>
<p><br/>
Seriously m beating like like a mile a minute rn and idk if its cause im horny or in love but I think its both</p>
<p>Cause I know im n love you and FUCK am I horny as shit rn</p>
<p>But lets not get distracted…</p>
<p><br/>
See what I mean??? FUCK you're doing it right now!</p>
<p><br/>
What making you smile or wanna fuck me?</p>
<p>Pls tell me both</p>
<p><br/>
I will not</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Its both 😘</p>
<p>But in all seriousness Type. I understand your hesitation bby I'm scared too</p>
<p>But dont you think taking the chance would be worth the risk? I'm not willing to miss out on all ur amazingness bc of what if</p>
<p>I mean what are the options here? We can either stop talking now, and go our separate ways before anything goes deeper.</p>
<p>Or we could continue this rollercoaster together. Keep talking forever but keep it just like this. Just talking. While the both of us live our lives without each other until we eventually stop talking</p>
<p>OR (and this ones my favorite) you can come back to the shop and introduce yourself to me and I can take you on a proper date where we can see where fate will take us</p>
<p><br/>
Yeah…</p>
<p>Yeah I know</p>
<p>I just dont know if im ready yet</p>
<p>My job is gonna be a huge problem too</p>
<p>Fuck</p>
<p><br/>
It wont bby it wont</p>
<p>I wont let it. promise</p>
<p><br/>
Yes it will Tharn</p>
<p>It destroyed my last relationship</p>
<p><br/>
It did?</p>
<p><br/>
Yes</p>
<p><br/>
….Do you wanna talk about it?</p>
<p><br/>
I mean what's there to say?</p>
<p>I was everyones bf</p>
<p>She kept getting jealous and hiding it. Saying it didn't bother her when it did</p>
<p>As our relationship grew these problems stayed unresolved, so they grew with us</p>
<p>We started fighting more than we would talk</p>
<p>Eventually fighting was all we ever did</p>
<p>She told me to choose. her or my job</p>
<p>I said I wasn't gonna choose</p>
<p>She called me a whore and a slut. Then left me forever</p>
<p><br/>
Youre not a whore Type.</p>
<p>Or a slut.</p>
<p>That's not fair</p>
<p><br/>
Haha I'm selling myself to strangers on the internet. Isnt that the definition of a whore? It's okay I'm not ashamed of it</p>
<p><br/>
bby youre not.</p>
<p>You know you're not</p>
<p>It's completely different. For one, you're not selling sex. Youre selling a title. For another, even the people who sell sex are at least making a living, its wrong to judge anyone based on their fuckn job</p>
<p>Anyway it's not true and she only said it to hurt you bc she was hurt</p>
<p><br/>
Yeah? Well it doesn't change the fact that my job is gonna eventually ruin what we have.</p>
<p>I'm not willing to give it up Tharn</p>
<p><br/>
And I'm not asking you to angel</p>
<p>Like you already told me, your customers are paying for you to be their fake bf to get them out of a fix</p>
<p>Theres a mutual understanding bwt you and them that what your doing isnt real right?</p>
<p><br/>
Yea of course</p>
<p><br/>
Then theres no problem bby :) I swear</p>
<p><br/>
Yeah?</p>
<p><br/>
Yes gumdrop, honest. as long as i kno that i'm the one you choose at the end of the day, then it doesn't bother me</p>
<p><br/>
Mm. even if it's a guy? Whos older than me?</p>
<p><br/>
….ok look as long as were being so honest, I don't like the thought of that BUT that's not ur fault! that's mine bc my big stupid man brain is like "no touch. he's mine"</p>
<p>But I'm willing to work on that w u</p>
<p><br/>
Okay I'll give u credit for honesty</p>
<p>And if it helps, more often than not, the most real thing that's ever happened btwn a client and me is we'll become friends and I'll go follow them across my real social media and we never see each other again</p>
<p><br/>
Real? Social??? Media??????</p>
<p>What does that mean?</p>
<p><br/>
Oh I use aliases for my business.</p>
<p>Yk fake accounts</p>
<p><br/>
….</p>
<p><br/>
You thought I used my *real* name n shit?</p>
<p><br/>
……….</p>
<p><br/>
Do you know how dangerous that could potentially be?</p>
<p>I'm not stupid Tharn I'm not gonna use my real information</p>
<p><br/>
WELLNOFUCKINGWONDERICANTFINDYOUYOURUSINGAFAKENAMEOFFUCKINGCOURSE</p>
<p>FFFUUUUCCCCCKKKKKKKK</p>
<p><br/>
Hahaha</p>
<p>Dont beat yourself up about it</p>
<p>P'tharn?</p>
<p><br/>
Too late. :(</p>
<p><br/>
Haha :)</p>
<p>Thank you phi</p>
<p><br/>
What for babymuffin?</p>
<p><br/>
Talkin w me. listening n shit</p>
<p><br/>
Ofc gumdrop &lt;3</p>
<p>Anytime :)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ok</p>
<p>I think I'm ready to go to sleep now</p>
<p><br/>
Tired babe?</p>
<p><br/>
Yea lil bit</p>
<p><br/>
Cutie</p>
<p>Think about what we talked about ok?</p>
<p>Take ur time</p>
<p><br/>
Ok na</p>
<p>Night phi</p>
<p>🌙</p>
<p><br/>
Goodnight bby 🌙 sweet dreams</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>///</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"Hello krub?" --- "It'll just be really quick, I need to look at some guitars for this new club I joined."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"And you joined because?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Because even though this is great, and you're a really wonderful guy, and the perfect boyfriend for me, I really can't keep purchasing packages. I'm sorry. I'm broke as fuck."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Haha, that's okay krub. I'm sorry we were only dating for so short."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Two and a half months is a pretty decent run, I think."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Congrats to us."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Heh, yeah. I guess."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"So why join the club again?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Oh yeah. Um there's another candidate I had in mind to fill your fake boyfriend position. He's in this club so I joined to get closer to him."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Oh okay. Do I need to be jealous? Haha."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Very funny Nong."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Why, thank you, Phi."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"You're welcome." --- "Is anyone even here? Um hello? Can we get some help here?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Oh! Sorry! I'm in the back, I'll be out in a second. Thank you for coming in!"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"That's okay! Take your time krub."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Cool store. They have an impressive drum collection. Though I suppose it is a music shop."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Yeah the drums are cool, but I was really hoping to pick up guitar. The guy I want to fake date plays guitar, it'll be way easier to talk to him if I learn guitar."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Makes sense Phi."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Sorry, sorry, haha. Welcome to TNT's Music Store- we pride ourselves on dynamite service. How can I help you?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Hello Krub Phi, my name is Tine and this is my boyfriend N'Becc. We were wanting to look at your guitars."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Guitars? Sure. Sounds good. It's nice to meet you two, I'm P--"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Tharn?!"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Actually yes?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Oh." --- "Do you two know each other?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I don't think so krub nong. I would have remembered such a cute face."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"No! No, no. We don't know each other! We've never met."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"But you knew his name?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Uh, name-- tag." --- "Yeah your name tag. Says your name."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I'm not wearing a name tag nong?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"At the front! There was a sign. On the front desk. It said "Tharn and Tum welcome you!" so I knew you were one or the other and I guessed. And it looks like I guessed right. You're Tharn."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Yes."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I mean it's actually you. Like, you're really...him."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Um yes? It's really me, haha."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I'm sorry, I feel like I'm missing something. Are you okay babe?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"What?" --- "Yes. Yeah. Fine, fine." --- "Guitars?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Oh yeah." --- "They're just through here. Follow me." --- "We have several rooms of guitars so what you wanna look at really depends on what you were thinking to buy."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Woah Phi! There's so many."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Haha yeah, that's my partner Ai'Tum. He loves guitar."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Wait you're not dating are you-- sorry. Don't answer that. Shit. That was way out of line. Sorry."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Haha no. Don't sweat it-- N'Becc, was it?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Yes." --- "N'Becc is my name. Yes."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"It's okay, krub. I meant my business partner. I'm not in a relationship at the moment. Well, actually. It's pretty complicated. But love always is, right?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Ugh. I know what you mean."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Wait, I'm sorry. Not that it's any of my business but didn't you say you two were dating?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Yeah P'Tine. Didn't you just introduce me as your boyfriend?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Did I?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Yeah, right now."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Wow it's like a force of habit at this point. Sorry Nong."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"It's fine."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Oh interesting." --- "So what's your story then?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Oh we're not actually dating. We're just--"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"In a play!"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"What?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Oh?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Yes. We play boyfriends. We're in theater, we have a play. Our characters are dating. The show just ended and we've been 'dating' for weeks, haha." --- "Silly Phi."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Yeah." --- "Silly me. Forgot that..." --- "We were in a play." --- "Together."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Well that doesn't sound too complicated, haha." --- "So, how can I help you?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Got any recommendations for acoustic?"</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Princess and the Frog</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey babes here's your chapter. Now this is interesting and I guess I kinda get why, but it won't let me gift a single chapter of a fic to anyone so I'll have to do it myself. This chapter is dedicated to:</p>
<p>coffeecreamandsugar<br/>Johku194<br/>xTheLastOfUs<br/>Sapphyrelight<br/>Thefriendyouhata<br/>Fanficchica<br/>Dionyzuns<br/>EunSiHae6<br/>SuckonLarrysDick<br/>Runi<br/>Rosaaa15<br/>WooziStarlight<br/>poprocksandtea<br/>AnaviJJ1105<br/>Misty1886<br/>shugasshi<br/>LilaRose01<br/>shruthi35669<br/>Nowm<br/>OhBrilliant<br/>85ouch<br/>mycrazylittleworld<br/>Sheera6jaya<br/>BecauseYouCan<br/>LondonDragon<br/>BabyGulf</p>
<p>Thank you to everyone above for your amazing support and love! I really appreciate everytime I see your comments and your kudos. Honestly all of you are so sweet and amazing thank you for sticking with me through this series and even through my other works. This one's all for you so enjoy &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <span>My Tharn 🌙</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>U got it bby? U ready?</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yes I got it, I got everything</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Question is are *you* ready??? O.o</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>:(((</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Why u ask me?</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Idk try last time we did this?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>*who* fucked everything up and delayed us *an hour*????</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I knew u were gonna say that!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Baby I HAD A PWR OUTAGE </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>*how* is that my fault??</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>well if the shoe fits Phi</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Okokok whatever we're not discussing this again</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At midnight exactly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>U have your phone?</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fuck! No, lemme go grab it rl quick</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>WTF DO U THINK IM TEXTING U WITH?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>
O. Yea.</p>
<p>
  <span>Lol my bad XD</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It's almost tiiiimmmeee!!!! &gt;.&lt;</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I got it. I got it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>U there phi?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dude it's fucking starting where u at?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>M right here w u bby.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You got it at midnight?</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yessir</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>what's happening fr u?</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nothing yet just the logos</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Blue. Water.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fireworks</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Big music.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All that?</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yea, yea</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Okay okay new logo</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Black and white</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Flip notes</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Exactly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I think we're in synch</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I'd say we're damn close enough</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I agree w the little girl in the green dress.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That girl is smart</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Haha u wouldn't kiss a frog?</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Never. Ever.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oof. Poor cat. I feel.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What if that frog was me? And only my princess Type could break the spell??</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Have fun living ur new frog life.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>:'(((</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Damn if my room was that huge.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Haha bet all the pink looks like ur room too</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You asshole!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It's just my bed sheets and u kno it!</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Too bad.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yyeesss! the transition from neighborhood to neighborhood. The animation fuckn rules!</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Actually that was really good</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aww I love this part. Cute family</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I'd like to try some of that gumbo ngl</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But u wouldn't u crybaby. She made it spicy</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I'd eat it w u if u spiced *only* ur bowl</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Loser</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>:'(</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You wound me bby.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>K this is super adorable</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Right??!?! can't believe you've never seen this movie it's a damn classic</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her little dimples aww</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Its not my fault. I just didn't care for Disney as a kid</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Damn these transitions are killing</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That alarm. Yikes.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fuck f I don't know the struggle</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ooh I like the music</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh kitten, all the music in this movie is amazing</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So he's an actual prince?</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yea. Visiting from his country</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I think he was touring</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ok</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>and she's saving up for that restaurant. The one her dad wanted</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeah n everyone thinks it's a waste of her time bc of how hard she works for so little</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But she doesn't give up</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That's good. Fuck those assholes</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Haha ur funny angel</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wdym?</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nothin m just happy. u like it so far?</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yea.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That thing with that guys shadow earlier was cool. Do we see that again?</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh yeah. It comes up.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cool ok.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>K so the prince we saw earlier</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He's staying w the friend. The rich blonde one. Who just paid for catering for her party</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yea. N she's hosting a ball that the he's also going to be at</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shit that girl got the cash. So she's getting her restaurant now right</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I can't tell you everything! Pay attention</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sheesh</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ask a simple question</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hey gumdrop</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>U stopped talking to me :'(</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wha-- you said to watch the movie!</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yea but I didn mean go away forever</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Miss you honeybun</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Legit right here the whole time</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>OH! Oh waitwait hold on THISSONGISSOFUCKINGCOOL</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The magician guys gonna sing?</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>YES!!!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>it's amazing!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Okokok I'll text u when it's over</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just watch</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alright, alright</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I'm watching</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Damn.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That was awesome</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fuckking right??!!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Great villain song A+</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So he's a frog now?</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gotta watch, no spoilers bby</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Babe *how* is this a spoiler in any way ITS THE WHOLE PLOT OF THE MOVIE</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>WSHAJSKASKEJEJSHGAGAFFFF</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>FFFFFFFF</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>FUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKHOLYFUCK</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tf is wrong w u?</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What the???</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What r u asking me for ITS UR FAULT</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>My heeeaarrtttt  ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What do u mean? I didnt do anything I'm trying to watch the movie</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You called me babe!!!! &lt;33</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>😚😚😚😚😚😚</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I did?</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Legit *just* rn!! ❤</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh shit</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Look at that</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well. They say mistakes r what make u human. Lets not dwell on the past ok?</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>💔</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just like that</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shattered</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>💔💔💔💔</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tharn</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What do u mean mistake</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tharn…</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mistake???</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was just a response I wasnt even thinking</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yea ok.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So m not ur baby ok. Its ok</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Phi</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>M fine. Just watch the show</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fucking hell</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tharn</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oi</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Phi</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Goddamnit</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>u kno I hate it when u sulk at me</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tharn</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>can't even watch this fckin movie</span>
</p>
<p>Ur idea and everything. Fuck</p>
<p>
  <span>Damn ball is going on</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There r white men doing something</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>she's got a cute dog</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>can't even watch it</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cause I've got SULKCITY over here i gotta take care of</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>P'Tharn</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Come back please</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hey I'm asking nicely. Come back</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What is it</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>❤</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>!</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stop pouting now okay?</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Does this make me ur baby???</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>….</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>………….</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>……..</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yes ur my baby</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>My crybaby cause that's all you ever do</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>💗💕💖😘😘😘😘💞💘💖</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yea yea</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Get off of me</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Haha m not even near u</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Think I just made myself sad</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dont be sad</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just remember that m right here w u. K babe?</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>SHGDJAJEJSHSHDJENSHDJFFT</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>OKAY!!!</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now can we please watch this movie? Idek what's going on anymore</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I'm going back to the part where the white men ruined everything</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kk I'm going w u</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We'll both press play in 5?</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sure</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I love movie nights 💖🌙</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>U would</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sap</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Only fr u &lt;3</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>&lt;3</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>See? What'd I tell ya? Pure puff piece. I thought it was cute.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey! Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed. Also, this one felt shorter? Like is it just me? Like I know it's shorter than part 2 but it's longer than part 1 and I still feel like it was way shorter than both of them. Still cute tho. Short and sweet ig.</p>
<p>As always, thank you &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>